An angels hands
by drade666
Summary: Cas goes into the motel room after watching Teresa leave looking upset only to find Sam sitting on the bed looking stressed but when he trys to relieve Sam's tension with a back rub it goes a little farther.


_**AN ANGEL'S HANDS**_

Cas was about to pop in on Sam and Teresa when suddenly he saw Teresa stomping out of the motel room. Cas furrowed his brow with confusion as Teresa hopped in the Impala and drove away ranting in the car about something. After the very upset young huntress had left Cas popped in on Sam who was sitting on the edge of the bed his forearms resting on his thighs in frustration as his head hung between his arms. Cas walked up to Sam looking curiously at him in wonder as to what's wrong with him when Sam finally lifted his head to see Cas coming closer to him.

"Hey, Cas" Sam mumbled

"What's wrong?" Cas asked a little awkwardly

"Teresa's angry at me," Sam told him sadly

"Oh, for what?" Cas asked shuffling in one spot awkwardly

"I don't really know, she just got angry with me for no real reason" Sam tried to explain

"Oh I see…well…. I'm sure you and her will make up, you always do" Cas said trying to be comforting as he walked over to Sam's side.

"I know it's just…" Sam trailed off as he rubbed the back of his neck tensely

"Um…well…it'll be fine…" Cas trailed off awkwardly as he reached over Sam's shoulders to start rubbing them.

"Cas…what are you doing?" Sam asked surprised as he looked up removing his hand from his neck.

"Making you feel better?" Cas stated awkwardly as he massaged Sam's shoulders

"Well that's very kind of you Cas…um…but…wow!" Sam breathed out as Cas hit that spot that made him just melt.

"Wow Sam your quit tense, if you take your shirt off and lie down I could do your entire back for you" Cas stated innocently

"What?" Sam asked a little surprised and uncomfortable with the idea

"Yes Sam, I've watched Teresa do it for you many times and Gabriel do it for Drade" Cas explained not really helping to ease Sam's uncomfortable feelings. Sam sat up to look at Cas who stared at him with those blue eyes making him suddenly unable to say no to the angel. Sam shrugged off his over shirt before lifting his T-shirt over his head leaving his torso completely exposed, muscles rippling with a slight sheen of sweat. Cas swallowed hard at the sight of Sam's body he had always found the hunter very attractive but he would have never guessed how attractive he really was. Sam tossed his shirts carelessly to the floor before crawling onto the bed and lying on his stomach with his arms folded under his head. Cas shrugged off his trench coat and suit jacket allowing them to join Sam's shirts on the floor before rolling up his dress shirts sleeves as he knelt beside the bed to start massaging Sam's back. At first Sam was apprehensive as he tensed at Cas' touch but as soon as Cas started massaging him Sam started to relax his angel strength allowing him to massage into the deep tissues. Cas continued to massage Sam but soon found he couldn't reach too well from his position beside the bed because of Sam's tall, muscular frame.

"I'm going to need a better angle," Cas stated as he took his hands off Sam

"Wha…ah!" Sam cried out in surprise as Cas suddenly placed his weight on Sam's ass causing him to buck backwards. Cas froze because in his haze of wanting to make Sam feel good he'd forgotten what Sam's moaning and grunting at his touches had been doing to his vessel. Sam also stopped moving as he felt the clear solid line of Cas' erect cock against his ass when he bucked up into him.

"Cas?" Sam asked not looking at the angel

"Yes?" Cas asked blushing profusely at the incident that had just occurred

"Are you hard?" Sam asked bluntly

"I…I…I'm sorry Sam" Cas stammered clearly embarrassed

"It's alright Cas, can…you…keep going?" Sam asked finally craning his neck to look at the angel.

"Yes of course" Cas stated as he started massaging Sam again relieved that he wasn't angry with him. Sam wasn't angry in fact he was a little turned on by all this as he himself had become hard while Cas was massaging him. Sam felt Cas' hands become a little harder in there administrations sending a jolt of arousal straight down his spine to his crotch making him curl his toes and ball his hands in the pillow under his head. As Cas massaged Sam's lower back his cock was now aching for attention as he ground his hips down into the mattress seeking the friction it brought but Sam didn't fail to notice that Cas was also starting to have some issues with this as he started grinding down on Sam's ass. Cas continued to massage Sam but now he was placing lazy kisses to his spine occasionally nipping at the flesh along his shoulder blades, his hands cupping Sam's hips to massage his fingers deeper into the flesh there as Sam arched into the touch.

"Cas?" Sam breathed out his face flushed

"What…Sam?" Cas breathed out

"Pants" Sam managed before trembling as Cas ground into his ass again

Cas nodded simply and reached a hand under Sam undoing his jeans then pulling them down to his thighs. Sam whimpered as his achingly hard cock was freed from it's confines while Cas moved now to remove his shirt and tie tossing them into the pile of clothing on the floor. Cas massaged Sam's ass feeling the firm flesh under his hands as Sam pushed back arching his hips higher for Cas allowing him to slide Sam's jeans completely off now. Cas slid his fingers under the waistband of Sam's boxers gently tugging at them before finally pulling them off to join the pile of clothing on the floor, nipping at Sam's one ass cheek as he did so. A loud groan escaped Sam as Cas reached around to grip Sam's cock at the base, jerking him off lightly causing Sam's legs to open to him instinctively. A few light strokes later Cas removed his hand from Sam's cock to spread his cheeks revealing his hole to him, Cas flicked his wrist conjuring a tube of lube up then squeezed some into the center of his hand before smearing it on to Sam's pink entrance.

Sam gasped as the cool liquid made contact with his over heating skin but as Cas rubbed 2 fingers along his entrance Sam began to moan and shake. Cas eventually pressed a single finger gently inside of Sam earning him a loud groan from him, Sam had been with Gabriel but had always topped never bottomed before so this was a whole new sensation.

"Relax, Sam" Cas whispered against Sam's skin his hot breath ghosting over him

"Ca…Cas…" Sam breathed out with a whimper balling his fists in the sheets

"Relax, It'll get better…I promise" Cas whispered again reassuring him

Sam tried to relax as Cas continued to thrust his finger in and out of him then just as Sam started to relax he added a second finger. Sam let out a moan that turned into a whimper as Cas pulled his fingers almost all the way out before thrusting back in again stretching Sam further. Cas thrust his fingers in and out a couple more times then crooked them brushing against Sam's prostate making him buck up with a needy sound.

"Cas! Please…" Sam groaned out but Cas was already undoing his pants and pulling his cock out of its confines as he stroked it fiercely.

Cas pulled his fingers from Sam leaving him empty and begging for more before lining his aching length up with Sam's stretched entrance. Sam braced himself for the pain he knew would follow as Cas pressed the head of his cock into Sam widening him further then Cas' fingers had prepared him. Cas pressed in to Sam inch by inch the slow, steady burn causing Sam to grit his teeth until Cas bottomed out inside him, Cas didn't move for a moment giving Sam a chance to adjust to him. Cas pulled out slowly before thrusting back inside Sam getting him used to hid girth, Sam bared the pain and sure enough he soon got used to it pushing back on Cas creating a counter rhythm to his. Soon Cas' rhythm was hitching as he felt the punch in his abdomen that meant he was getting close to his climax. Sam bucked back once more forcing Cas' orgasm from him with a scream of Sam's name, shooting hot cum into Sam causing him to fall over the edge shortly afterwards. Cas leaned his forehead against Sam's back as he caught his breath before pulling from Sam and falling beside him on the bed allowing Sam to fall forward into the wet patch he'd just created. Cas flicked his wrist cleaning them up but leaving the mess dribbling down Sam's thighs from his hole before snuggling into Sam.

"You think Teresa will mind?" Cas asked a little concerned

"Nah, are you kidding me? With everything we've done in the past…trust me…she won't mind" Sam said with a huffed laugh

"Good, cause I enjoyed this" Cas stated happily

"So did I…hey by the way…thanks for cheering me up" Sam said placing a kiss to the top of Cas' head

"Any time" Cas said closing his eyes to rest while Sam fell asleep


End file.
